A Choice He Has To Make
by RinRinChii
Summary: Bel was left with 2 choices: Go with them to search for Mammon and leave Fran alone with the possibility of his death. Or stay and wait for his 'beloved' to awake. BelxFran Possible Character Death depends on the readers


**Title:**_ A Choice He Has To Make_

**Summary:** Bel was left with 2 choices: Go with them to search for Mammon and leave Fran alone with the possibility of his death. Or stay and wait for his 'beloved' to awake.

**Pairing:** BelxFran

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR, nor do I own Bel or Fran. *sigh* Doesn't mean that I don't wish I could have Bel though... *smirk* Just kidding! xD

**Author's Note:** Well, this is my _first _anime fanfic, and I hope this gets received well enough. Please don't bash on me guys! Dx

* * *

"Bel-chan~" Lussuria said in that usual annoying tone of his.

"Ushishishi~ what is it, you Gaylord?" Belphegor said, annoyance clearly evident in his voice. He had always been annoyed by Lussuria's voice. That was to be expected.

"We received news that Mammon is still alive~!" the Gaylord exclaimed, pretty loudly. Some form of mirth lacing his eyes and features.

Belphegor was shocked, not that he would ever show it. He was a 'Prince' after all. He didn't expect that kind of news though. It was indeed, very unusual. Not that he didn't care or anything. "Ushishishi~ that's very interesting." Of course, Mammon was an _'important'_ person to The Prince. He was after all, The Prince's _'closest friend'_. It was quite the news indeed.

"Yes, indeed~! We're going on a mission to search for him tomorrow." he smiled. "It's going to be me, Levi and Squalo who are going. You can come if you want." He continued.

"The Prince wants to know how you got this news. Ushishishi~" The Prince was really interested, of course. That's to be expected from him, no less.

Lussuria was silent for a moment, somewhat having a distant forlorn look to his eyes. Then suddenly, as if nothing had just transpired, his face became serious. At that moment it was as if there was suddenly something very important that The Prince needed to know.

"Ushishishi~ how come you're suddenly so silent? Don't you know how to answer when The Prince asks?" Belphegor said. He didn't like this. Lussuria was someone who rarely puts on that kind of face, not that The Prince cared. Though, if there was some kind of serious or important news, Belphegor wanted to know about it. He is after all, a _'Prince'_.

"It's about Fran." Lussuria said. His tone and face were dead serious. There was just something about his tone and face that screamed, _**'SOMETHING'S WRONG!'**_.

_"The prince doesn't like this."_ Belphegor thought to himself. So he tried to lighten the atmosphere by saying, "Ushishishi~ you look like you've choked on a mouse~ Ushishishi~" But to his dismay, Lussuria's expression didn't change.

"What happened to Froggy?" Belphegor's tone was now serious. He really didn't like where this was going. He was now worried, yes, but he needs his answer, and he wants it, now! Prince's didn't like to be kept waiting after all.

"It's about his latest mission. Rokudo Mukuro was the one who brought him back, along with the news about Mammon." Lussuria said, face and tone still the same as before. Then he was silent again.

"Ushishishi~ so, what about his latest mission?" Belphegor was getting really worried and nervous now. He didn't like this one bit, thought he would never show it, never. He was as was stated before, a _'Prince'_ after all.

"He… When Rokudo Mukuro brought him back, he was… he was severely injured. His body was full of cuts, bruises, wounds, broken bones… you name it." Lussuria said, now having a worried face. "Even with the help of my sun flames, he's still severely injured. Right now he's in the infirmary. His chances of living are only around 30-40% at best…" he continued. There was no hint of playfulness in his voice, he was dead serious. "We're not even sure when, or _**if**_, he's going to wake up." he added. It's obvious that Lussuria was pretty worried himself. Fran was indeed an important kid...

"What do you mean, _**'around 30-40% at best'**_ and _**'we're not even sure when, or if, he's going to wake up.'**_?!" Now Belphegor was mad. Wait, actually, angry was an understatement. He was furious. Yes, Belphegor was furious! His anger was seeping out, and at this very moment, he could _care less_ about not showing anything anymore. He didn't like this, not even one bit, not at all! "What exactly happened to froggy?!" he said through gritted teeth. His voice had this dangerous aura around it, any normal person would have shuddered from its sheer intensity.

"He was ambushed and didn't realize it quick enough. They… they got to him and… and… If it wasn't for Mukuro… he _could have_… he _**would have**_ died." he looked as if he was about to cry.

_"This is crazy!"_ Belphegor thought to himself. _'His'_ froggy was hurt, yes_ 'his'_ froggy, and there was nothing he could do about it! _"Damn it all!"_

"Oi, Lussuria, you're serious about this, right?" he asked in hopes that the man would have just been joking. He was certainly mad, very mad. Angry, pissed, whatever emotion it was, but he was sure it wasn't good. He was worried as heck as well, definitely! More than the anger, it was worry that was gripping at him.

"Yes, of course! Why would you think I was lying?! That's so mean of you, Bel-chan!" he replied, his voice returning to its normal, annoying and ear-wrecking tone. "The boss has asked me to tell you to make a decision. Whether you would go with us tomorrow, or stay here with Fran!" he added. And with that, he finally left the room. Leaving Belphegor alone, with his thoughts on the matter at hand.

_"What should I do?!"_ Belphegor desperately thought to himself. It is very unlike him to get so worked up like this… but it's his _'Froggy'_ we're talking about here! Even though he wasn't quite fond of admitting it, he really **did** truly care for the boy. Heck, he'd be lying if he said that he didn't **_'love'_** him! Yes, he, the _'Prince'_, also known as_ "Prince The Ripper"_, **LOVED** Fran, no, **_LOVES_** Fran! The others may not have noticed, but that was just him being the _'Prince'_ that he was. He was always good at hiding things, with that airy demeanor around him, and that look of pure indifference with that calm façade. The only time he ever let that out was when they were alone together in his room. And that's something that rarely happens, but when it does, you could be my guest in guessing whatever transpires in those few moments.

**But the question now is:** Should he go in search of Mammon, or stay with his beloved Froggy? _Whichever he chooses though, would change both their fates._

* * *

**_AN_:** okaaaaayyy! So I have actually had this chapter for a veeeerrrryyyy, and when I say 'very', I really do mean veeeeeerrrrryyy, long time! I've just been tooo lazy to actually finish off the first chapter. I already know how to finish this story, mind you, but i'm still wondering what you guys might think! *smirk*

_**THIS,**_ is where your reviews come in! Should I post the 2 alternate endings altogether? or would you prefer I give you the happy/kinda sappy/sweet ending, or rather, the sad/angsty/bitter/regretful/remorseful one? Teeeehhheee! I await your opinions guys! and honestly, if no one replies, well boohoo! I'll just silently curse you all :P Naaaahh! Just kidding, but seriously? Reviews and opinions are highly appreciated. I'll get to writing the 2 alternate endings already... (I hope, seeing as to the fact that i'm a lazy bum, it might take longer) THAT'S WHY I'M BEGGING YOU! PLEASE, OH PLEASE GIVE ME YER OPINIONS! So I won't end up writing the 2 alternate endings just in case you'd actually only prefer one... *sigh*

Well, that's about it! Oh, and just in case you're wondering, if I do end up doing the sad/angsty/bitter/regretful/remorseful one, it'd be around 2 chapters I guess? But still so much shorter than if I would do the happy/kinda sappy/sweet one. I guess if I draw it out any longer, it would be around 3 chapters, with more word counts, of course! So there ya have it guys! *smirk* Bai bai fer nao~ ;)


End file.
